ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
King of Mons
is a kaiju and the main antagonist of the film, The Decisive Battle in Hyperspace. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 83 m *Weight: 82,000 t *Flight speed: Mach 7 *Origin: Hiroshi Kashimada Brain World History Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle in Hyperspace King of Mons was a kaiju created by the sadistic thoughts of a bully at school who wanted revenge against Tsutomu for bringing Ultraman Gaia into the real world. Using the Red Sphere that brought Gaia into the real world, and making his kaiju into a clay statue as a demonstration of what he would look like, the bully's creation came to life as his wish to the red sphere and King of Mons was born. In accordance to his master's wishes, King of Mons immediately began to destroy everything that was in his sights: The City. With no proper opposition in the real world, nothing could stop King of Mons's rampage. Eventually, Gamu returned to Tsutomu's world, piloting the XIG vehicle, The Adventure and battled with King of Mons himself. Although the Adventure put up a good fight, King of Mons was more superior in battle and The Adventure was destroyed. Shortly after, Gamu transformed into Ultraman Gaia and battled with King of Mons himself. Just as it appeared that Gaia was winning, King of Mons spewed forth Bajiris and Scylla, monsters created by the bullies co-horts while creating King of Mons. Together all 3 kaiju triple-teamed Gaia and the battle was one-sided once again. Not giving up hope, Tsutomu found the Red Sphere and made one more wish to help Gaia. Granting Tsutomu's wish, Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna were manifested and came to assist Gaia against the 3 kaiju. As Tiga fought with Scylla and Dyna fought with Bajiris, Gaia was once again left alone with King of Mons and soon regained control of the fight. After Scylla and Bajiris were killed by Tiga and Dyna, King of Mons was crippled as a result of their deaths, leaving him to be destroyed by Gaia's Photon Stream. Trivia *King of Mons' roar would later be reused for the kaiju Mokian, which inturn would be reused for the Ultraman Cosmos kaiju Vadata. *In "Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS", his tail attack is named "Mons tail attack", and his rush attack was called "King of crusher". *King of Mons and his subordinates are somewhat similar to Gavadon since they were created by children at first in a form of inanimate objects and brought to live by their will. **But unlike King of Mons, Gavadon was created by the childrens' playful desires whereas the tyrant himself was manifestated by the corrupted will of the children. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special King of Mons' Spark doll appeared in Dark Lugiel's collection when he was searching for the Alien Icarus Spark Doll. Powers and Weapons *Climate Beam: King of Mons can fire an orange energy ray from his mouth. It can cause large explosions. *Bone Wing: King of Mons possess a pair of bone wings, enable him to fly. **Bone Shield: King of Mons can generate an orange shield of energy thanks to his wings. It is strong enough to withstand Ultraman Gaia's Photon Edge. *Shark Fangs: King of Mons can retract the spikes on his abdomen as weapons, they are only good for close-range combat however. *Arm Power: King of Mons possess a super strength which enables him to escape from XIG Adventure. *Spawn: In accordance to his master's design, King of Mons can spew forth the creation of the kaiju, Bajiris and Scylla from his wings or abdomen. Mega Monster Battle: ULTRA MONSTERS EX Arcade game exclusives *Mons Tail Attack: King of Mons' tail bashing attack. *Final Climate Beam: A stronger variation of Climate Beam. *King of Crusher: While flying in the mid air, King of Mons can ram the enemy similar to Bajiris' Bajiris Body Attack and Bill Smash. Weakness Bajiris and Scylla's life forces are connected to King of Mons, should either of those kaiju suffer any sort of fatal injury, it will be carried over to King of Mons and as a result, cripple him as well. King of Mons Climate Beam.png|Climate Beam King of Mons Bone Wing.png|Bone Wing King of Mons Bone Shield.png|Bone Shield King of Mons Shark Fangs.png|Shark Fangs Other media Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum DX: The Gathering of The Ultra Heroes! King of Mons appears in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Coliseum DX: The Gathering of The Ultra Heroes!'s the 6th story arc in Alien Mefilas's kaiju coliseum. Figures P1010036.JPG|Bandai 2008 ultra monster series King of Mons P1010038.JPG Gallery King of Mons II.png king of mons gaoh.png King of Mons I.png Images (1).jpg King of Mons v Ultraman Gaia I.png King of Mons v Ultraman Gaia.png King of Mons v Ultraman Gaia II.png King of Mons and Bargis v Ultraman Gaia.png|King of Mons, Bajiris, and Scylla beat up Ultraman Gaia KingofMons.png Kingu of Mons.png King of mons card.png Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Template Category:Videogame characters